


Planning Ahead

by emorosadiaz



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2017, Romance, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorosadiaz/pseuds/emorosadiaz
Summary: She doesn’t mention Obadiah, and the way she’d comfort him and he’d comfort her in return, when she still thought he cared for Tony’s safety; she doesn’t bring up the sleepless nights, spent hunched over her desk with her laptop and phone ready and on hand, waiting for news on him, whether or not he’s still alive, dreams of his death shaking her awake whenever she dozed off.(Pepperony Week 2017, Day 2: Pre-relationship)





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> once again beware those slight but sweet, sweet spoilers for spider-man: homecoming, my dudes
> 
> you have been warned!!!!

Pepperony Week 2017, Day 2: Pre-relationship

* * *

 

Pepper tries not to think about Afghanistan. 

She’d experienced Afghanistan from the comfort of her home in America, anxiously waiting on news for Tony’s whereabouts for days upon days upon _days_. It was strange, she thought; a life without Tony, which sounded very stress-free and peaceful _before_ Afghanistan, did not live up to the hype. It left her cold and empty, if anything, in a way she’d never anticipated. 

So she tries not to think about it, as Tony dedicates himself more and more to this “Iron Man” business every day. He’s found his supposed calling in life, which she _tries_ to understand, but it’s an adjustment, for her, for _everyone_ , really, but it’s changed him and his outlook on the world.

And, hey, if it eases the haunted look he still gets in his eyes sometimes, tinkering thoughtlessly in his lab all night, she’s not about to take it away from him.

On one particularly challenging night, just as she’s about to clock out for the day, she stumbles upon him sitting on the couch in a daze, staring at the wall.

She watches him silently for a moment, notes the way he’s holding himself up. He’s hunched over, his eyes dark and bloodshot (indicative of how much sleep he’d gotten the past night or two), and she slowly walks up beside him.

“I’m heading home for the night,” she says slowly, “Mr. Stark.”

It takes a few moments, but he eventually glances up at her, lips parted as if he’s about to speak. He looks at her as if he’s studying her, doing mental calculations like he does in his lab over his different projects or Iron Man armor pieces. She presses her lips together.

“What did you do while I was,” he pauses, amending his initially planned words, “away?”

She doesn’t ask him to clarify. She stands up straighter, holding her hands behind her back. “I tried to help out at SI. Keep things moving. Also had to deal with the media on a regular basis.”

(She doesn’t mention Obadiah, and the way she’d comfort him and he’d comfort her in return, when she still thought he cared for Tony’s safety; she doesn’t bring up the sleepless nights, spent hunched over her desk with her laptop and phone ready and on hand, waiting for news on him, whether or not he’s still _alive_ , dreams of his death shaking her awake whenever she dozed off.)

Though she neglects to share these things with him, because he still hasn’t quite opened up to her either—not that he should, anyway, he’s her _boss_ , and they have no obligation to share these things with one another—Tony seems to figure some of it out, to a certain extent, as he nods slowly.

“I missed you, too,” he says quickly, in a rare moment of emotional clarity.

So she smiles. “I’m glad you’re back home. And safe.”

It’s been _months_ since Afghanistan, but not as long since Obadiah and Iron Man and everything that happened with that. But her smile is genuine.

He considers her words for a moment. “That’ll be all, Ms. Potts. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” She nods, still smiling, before turning away and walking toward the front door.

Something warm fills her chest on her way out.

* * *

 

Once she’s gone, Tony sighs, sticking his hand in his pocket.

“Boss?” Happy calls, approaching him. “You good?”

“Yeah, Hap,” Tony calls back, his fingers clasping around the object of interest. He pulls his hand out slowly, the item enclosed in his fist. “You’re dismissed. Go home and get some sleep.”

“If you insist,” Happy says. “You should get some sleep, too.”

“We’ll see,” Tony says with a shrug, turning toward him. He clenches his fist more tightly, debating with himself, then holds it out to Happy. “Hey, actually, do me a favor, hold onto this, will ya?”

“What is it?” Happy holds his hand out to receive it.

Tony opens his hand slowly, tilting it carefully to allow the ring to slide from his palm to Happy’s. Once Happy sees it, his eyes widen considerably. He looks between Tony and his hand, surprised.

“You sure about this, boss?”

(He hadn’t expected anyone to miss him, honestly, while he was away, yet she had greeted him with red eyes and dried tears.)

(Time and time again, he fails her, in both small and big ways, testing her sanity and patience, yet she never completely loses either.)

(She thinks he has a _heart_.)

“Hundred percent.” Tony clears his throat. “Just, uh, keep it safe for me, ‘til I need it. If I need it.”

Happy’s mouth is still open, unspoken questions hanging from his lips, but, for whatever reason, he decides to spare Tony the interrogation, simply offering him a brisk nod. “You can count on me.”

“Knew I could.” Tony allows a small smile to form on his face. “Goodnight, Hap.”

“’Night, boss,” Happy says, pocketing the item and exiting the room.

Tony’s smile lingers for another minute, his mind focused on her.

(He’s mentally counting down the days until he’s ready to give it to her.)


End file.
